Wireless power transfer systems may differ in many aspects including circuit topologies, magnetics layout, and power transmission capabilities or requirements. The amount of power transferred between components of a wireless charging system may be affected by foreign objects in the vicinity of the main charging pad, further leading to safety concerns regarding the heating of such foreign objects. Thus, there is a need in the art to improve detection of presence of foreign objects between a main charging pad and an electric vehicle.